rementminisreviewfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FashionistaLina
Hello, this is my talk page. Please use this page if you are having problems with a user, with editing, or need assistance with something on the site. My only demand is that if you are only messaging because someone did something you wanted to do, or put images up that you wanted to take don't bring this to me, I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT. There are more than enough re-ments and image necessities for everyone to contribute. If you think you have better images upload them to the wiki and link them in that particular re-ment set's talk page. If you need to, at that point you can bring it the moderator attention with a message like "We need moderator input on this page (link) please take a look. I will respond! FashionistaLina 13:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Hi FashionistaLina. I'm Spongebob456 who answered your Forum post. I'm afraid I will require temporary Admin rights in order to view the navigation coding. If you issue them to me, you can remove them once I have to solved the issue. Which tab did you want moved please? Thanks! --BobTalk 17:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: hover box, also known as tooltip Hi FashionistaLina. I don't know how to make a tooltip (hover box) appear when hovering over an image, but making it appear over a normal link is fairly easy to do. You can see an example working on this page on my sandbox wiki. To get it working, there are 4 steps. 1. Edit MediaWiki:Common.js and copy-paste the following line of code: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Tooltip.js', 'joeplayground'); That simply imports the needed javascript to this wiki. 2. Create a page named Template:Tooltip and on it, copy-paste this line of code: }}}| }}}} 3. On the page that has (or will have) the information that you want to be displayed as a tooltip, use this method to create the tooltip's information source: This is the tooltip's information source. It can be styled however you want - plain text, a table, colors, etc. So for example, you could use the table at the top of Petite Mode - Girly Style - 8 as the tooltip's source. 4. On the page where you want the tooltip to appear, simply enter where PageName is the name of the page with the tooltip's information source. So if you use Petite Mode - Girly Style - 8 as the source, you would enter . This would appear as a link to that page, and when you hover over the link, the tooltip appears. If you need any help after trying to get it setup, just leave me a message on my talk page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Like you said, you did steps 1 and 2, so the tooltip feature is ready to use. I made a quick example to show that it's working. On User:JoePlay/tooltipsource, I used the table at the top of that Petite Mode page and inserted it between and . Then I created User:JoePlay/tooltip to actually make the link where the tooltip appears. :As for the problem getting Status to link, you'll need to put it "inside" the marks. For example, enter Fruits - Status ...which results in this... Fruits - Status :JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I figured out what I did wrong, I wasn't sourcing from another page. I can't wait to play around with this! I have just one last question, If i used the tooltip feature for each set (there are several sets per company) Would I need to make new pages for the tooltip for each set, or is there a possible way to get the tooltip to call text from certain parts of the page? For example could I set up a list for all of the petite mode clothing tables, and tell the tooltip to only display the tooltip source coded under Girly Style? Sorry for being such a pain! FashionistaLina (talk) 17:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Your new message is posted on your talk (not mine), so I didn't get a notification, which is why I didn't see it until you mentioned it to me. Sorry about that. :Anyway, because of how this tooltip feature works, I'm afraid it is not possible to have multiple info sources on the same page and pull a specific one onto a tooltip. So you'll need to have a separate page for each tooltip info source. That doesn't mean that you still can't have a single page where multiple sets are displayed; you'll just also need those separate pages for the tooltip to pull from. :So for example, you could have a page named Petite Mode that contains all sets and styles. Then create a "subpage" named Petite Mode/Girly Style that contains the tooltip source for just girly style. Then when using the tooltip, enter . I hope that makes sense. Let me know if you still have questions or problems, preferably on my talk page, so I'll get a notification. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Image tooltip Hi Lina. It is possible to display a tooltip when hovering an image, but it's very "hacky" for a lack of better term. Here's the basic formatting: Notes: *The width:??px value that appears on both divs will be the width of the image you use. *(Obvious) Replace link=Pagename with the page that you want the image to link to. *(Obvious) Replace Source with the page name that contains the tooltip source content. *In the blank space after Source|, you'll need to insert ; a certain number of times (see below). Now for the hacky part. The font-size:??px and line-height:??px values, as well as how many ; you need, will vary depending on the size of the image you use. You'll have to keep adjusting those until the hover area matches the size of the image. Just to give you an example, I recently set this up (within a template) for a community, which you can see working on this test page. For an image width of 49px, I had to use font-size:56px; and line-height:64px; along with two ; The reason I call this hacky is because what's happening is you're replacing the usual tooltip text link with a certain number of blank spaces ( ; which is HTML code for non-breaking space) using really high font-size and line-height values, which is then displayed on top of an image. Let me know if you have any trouble or have questions. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC)